Hermanos por siempre
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: Después de que Aioros obtiene su armadura dorada deja de pasar tiempo con su hermanito ¿cómo reaccionará Aioria?


**Hermanos por siempre**

El pequeño Aioria se encontraba sentado sobre un montículo de arena. Podía sentir cómo la suave brisa jugaba con sus castaños cabellos y cómo la arena se metía entre los dedos de sus pies. En un intento fallido se dispuso a quitarse los rebeldes mechones de cabello que amenazaban con ocultar la vista de aquel bello paisaje. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el maravilloso panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos: el sol se ocultaba lentamente y sus hermosos rayos dorados hacían que el color del mar se transformara de un intenso azul a un hermoso tono rojizo; se podía observar cómo las enormes nubes se comenzaban a ocultar dándole oportunidad de aparecer a las primeras estrellas que adornarían la noche. A lo lejos se encontraban un par de cuevas que eran golpeadas bruscamente por las grandes olas dejando únicamente rastros de espuma en la superficie. El futuro guardián del quinto templo sonrió nostálgicamente mientras jugaba con un par de conchas de colores y las guardaba en una bolsita de tela que llevaba consigo. Pronto anochecería y la persona que había estado esperando desde un par de horas atrás no daba señales de aparecer. El pequeño de cinco años suspiró resignado y se recostó con pesadez en el manto de arena. Se talló sus ojitos con las manos intentando deshacerse de las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus pupilas turquesas.

- ¡Eres un tonto, hermano! – gritó con frustración creyendo que nadie lo escucharía.

- No deberías hablar así de tu hermano, Aioria. – dijo una voz que el niño conocía muy bien.

- ¡Es verdad, gato! – exclamó otra voz mucho más aguda. - ¡Te acusaré!

- ¡Kanon, Milo! – el pequeño se sobresaltó al ver a quienes tenía enfrente. Aioria había estado tan distraído que no fue capaz de notar la presencia del gemelo menor y de Milo. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó ignorando el último comentario del escorpión.

- ¡Saga está de nuevo en una misión! – soltó Milo con alegría y orgullo. Kanon sólo pudo rodar los ojos. – Y kanon me está cuidando – el pequeño bicho saltó a los brazos del gemelo sin que éste pudiera evitarlo.

- No exageres, Milo. Sólo iba de paso. – Kanon intentó ocultar su sonrojo mientras trataba de alejar al bichito. – Sabes que a Saga no le gusta dejarte solo. Siempre te metes en problemas.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, Kanon! – Milo se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un berrinche. El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento del menor. - ¿Por qué llorabas, gato? – preguntó el niño de cabellera azul y ondulada mientras se sentaba a su lado olvidando la previa discusión con Kanon.

- ¡Es por Aioros, Milo! ¡ÉL prometió venir a recolectar conchitas conmigo y no llegó! – se quejó Aioria mientras cerraba sus ojitos y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas nuevamente. – Desde que obtuvo su armadura dorada ya no pasa tiempo conmigo. Ya no lo veo… ¡siempre está en misiones! Llega en las noches y dice que está muy cansado para jugar o leerme un cuento. ¡Hay veces en que no lo veo en todo el día! – el escorpión sólo asentía con la cabeza mientras escuchaba atentamente a su amigo. – Creo que ya no me quiere. – el castaño comenzó a hipar mientras Milo lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¡No seas tonto, gato! ¡Todos sabemos que Aioros te adora! – Milo sonrió y volteó a ver al gemelo. - ¿Verdad, Kanon? Anda… ¡dile a Aioria que todo estará bien! Tienes que creerle a Kanon, Aioria porque él lo sabe todo… ¡especialmente cuando se trata de hermanos! – Milo se puso de pie y se acercó al mayor. Lo jaló suavemente de su camisa y lo hizo sentarse a lado del pequeño león. - ¡Anda, Kanon! Tú debes saber de esto porque tú quieres mucho a Saga, ¿verdad? – el futuro Caballero de Poseidón sólo pudo parpadear un par de veces confundió mientras que Aioria y Milo esperaban ilusionados una respuesta.

Kanon jamás se había sentido tan nervioso. No sabía qué decirle a los pequeños. No podía mentirles, eso era obvio, después de todo Saga era su hermano y a pesar de que últimamente había tenido sus diferencias aún lo quería. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil decirlo?

Se rascó la cabeza intentando encontrar una respuesta y finalmente pudo contestarles.

- Aioria, tu hermano te quiere mucho. Lo sé porque siempre está feliz cada vez que te ve y si ahora no ha estado contigo es porque tiene obligaciones como Caballero Dorado. Cuando tú obtengas tu armadura dorada tampoco tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con él y estoy seguro de que Aioros lo entenderá. No tienes porqué sentirte mal, es más, deberías agradecer que aún lo puedas ver aunque sea de vez en cuando. – Kanon tomó una concha y comenzó a verla detenidamente después suspiró al recordar la situación con su gemelo.

- Tal vez tú seas feliz así, Kanon. – Aioria miró los profundos ojos verdes del gemelo. - ¡Pero yo no! Yo no quiero estar así… ¡quiero a mi hermano de vuelta! – las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en sus ojos.

- ¡Ya no llores, Aioria! Tienes que ser fuerte. – Milo lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza. – ¡Aprende a Kanon! Él no anda llorando por Saga y eso que lo quiere mucho. – el aludido sólo pudo sonrojarse ante el comentario del escorpión.

- ¡Tienes razón, Milo! – Aioria se puso de pie y se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojitos. - ¡No lo necesito! Le demostraré a Aioros que ya soy grande y que no me importa que ya no esté conmigo. – el pequeño de cabellera ondulada frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora, gato? – preguntó Milo entrecerrando sus ojitos. Kanon sólo pudo golpearse la frente ante las ocurrencias de los pequeños.

- Iré al Templo de Sagitario, claro. – Aioria se puso de pie y se sacudió la arena de su ropa. – Le demostraré a mi hermano que puedo estar sin él. – sonrió triunfante. - ¡Gracias por ayudarme, Milo! – soltó mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo. El gemelo no se libró del gran abrazo del pequeño león y sólo pudo recibirlo aún confundido por toda esa conversación. - ¡Gracias, Kanon! - exclamó alegre el leoncito. Sin más, Aioria se dirigió al noveno templo dejando a sus espaldas a un Kanon confundido y a un Milo recolectando un par de conchitas.

- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Milo. – Kanon bajó la mirada hacía el pequeño que lo observaba con cara de inocencia. – No quiero imaginar la reacción de Aioros y Saga al enterarse de la clase de ideas que le metes al mocoso.

- Pero kanon… ¡el gato tiene razón! - Kanon frunció el ceño. - ¡Ya somos grandes! No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide. – Milo se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en su cintura e infló el pecho.

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno eso me parece perfecto. – Kanon sonrió burlonamente y se cruzó de brazos. – Entonces no te importará quedarte en este lugar solo toda la noche, ¿verdad? – Y sin más el gemelo giró sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a regresar a las Doce Casas, dejando atrás a un pequeño Milo que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules.

- ¡Kanon, espérame! – gritó el bichito lleno de horror mientras lo alcanzaba y lo tomaba de la mano. – No es que tenga miedo. – Kanon lo miró de reojo mientras Milo apretaba más su mano. – No quiero que Saga se preocupe por mí si no me encuentra y tampoco quiero que te regañe. – el gemelo sólo pudo rodar los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura se asomaba en su rostro.

**Templo de Sagitario**

Ya pasaba la media noche cuando un cansado Aioros regresaba a su templo. La misión que le asignaron había tomado más tiempo de lo previsto. Lo único que quería era tomar una fría ducha y ver a su hermanito que ya se encontraba en su habitación. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, el castaño se despojó de su armadura y la guardó cuidadosamente en su caja de oro. Se dirigió hacía la pequeña cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua. Sintió la frescura del vital líquido pasar por su garganta y colocó el vaso en una mesa cuando éste quedó vacío. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación cuando algo llamó su atención. A pesar de que la puerta de madera se encontraba cerrada, el guardián del noveno templo pudo distinguir la luz provocada por una vela encendida que se colaba por debajo. El arquero sonrió con cariño, seguramente su hermanito lo había estado esperando y no se dormiría hasta que le leyeran uno de sus cuentos favoritos. El Santo Dorado se acercó con cuidado y tocó suavemente la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Nadie contestó. El castaño mayor frunció el ceño y lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. Lo volvió a intentar pero al no tener éxito decidió abrir la puerta él mismo. Giró la perilla y pudo notar la silueta de Aioria dándole la espalda, parecía dormido pero Aioros conocía demasiado bien a su hermanito. Sabía que estaba perfectamente despierto.

- Aioria, ya estoy en casa. – el pequeño no le contestó, siguió acostado dándole la espalda a su hermano.

- Anda, levántate. Sé que estás despierto. – el arquero sonrió triste. Estaba seguro de que el leoncito se encontraba molesto por haberlo dejado plantado en la playa. - ¿No le quieres dar un abrazo a tu hermano? – Aioria seguía en la misma posición mientras abrazaba fuertemente un osito de peluche que Aioros le había regalado unos meses atrás. El arquero sonrió resignado. – Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes? – acarició con ternura sus cabellos y al no ver reacción alguna continuó. – Aioria, sé que estás molesto conmigo. Te juro que no fue mi intención dejarte solo. De verdad quería estar contigo hoy y recolectar conchitas. – hizo una pequeña pausa. - Apuesto que juntaste muchas. ¿Trajiste oscuras o de colores? – se rascó la barbilla y miró al techo cómo si quisiera encontrar la respuesta en las alturas. - ¿Sabes qué creo? Trajiste de colores. – afirmó seguro. – Sé que son tus favoritas y… – el castaño mayor al no obtener contestación alguna se levantó y suspiró resignado. – En serio lo siento, hermanito. Comprendo que estés molesto conmigo pero ahora tengo más responsabilidades y debo cumplirlas. – el arquero observó con tristeza en su mirada cómo su leoncito aún le daba la espalda. - Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas y quieres hablar. - y sin más salió de la alcoba cerrando la puerta con suavidad mientras Aioria luchaba contra las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojitos.

- Ya no estoy seguro de esto, Nico. – susurró el pequeño mientras abrazaba a su peluche y cerraba sus párpados.

**Al día siguiente**

Aioros se encontraba desayunando en el pequeño comedor de su templo. Su hermanito no le había dirigido la palabra desde la noche anterior y ahora jugaba alegremente con su peluche en el suelo. El arquero no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin hablarle a su cachorro y eso le dolía más que nada. Sin darse por vencido, el arquero decidió romper el silencio.

- Aioria, ven aquí. Te hice tu desayuno favorito. – dijo apuntando a unos hot cakes recién preparados. – Conseguí la miel que tanto te gusta así que le puedes poner toda la que tú quieras. – Aioros sonrió al recordar cómo su hermanito terminaba embarrado del cabello y manos después de comer hot cakes con miel. Claro que él siempre lo ayudaba a limpiarse y terminaba igual de pegajoso que él.

- No tengo hambre. – contestó sin mirarlo y entretenido con su peluche.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, el Santo de Sagitario se vio interrumpido por dos presencias que se acercaban a su templo. Nada menos que Saga de Géminis tomando de la mano a un futuro Milo de Escorpio.

- Buenos días, Aioros. – saludó el guardián del tercer templo. – Solicitamos permiso para pasar por la casa de Sagitario. – el castaño sonrió y suspiró resignado ante la formalidad de Saga.

- ¡Hola, gato! ¡Aioros! – gritó Milo alegremente soltando la mano del gemelo y corriendo hacía donde juagaba Aioria.

- ¿Qué tal, Saga? – otra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del arquero mientras se acercaba al gemelo y revolvía los cabellos azules de Milo. – Hola, bicho. ¿Irán a ver al Patriarca? – preguntó curioso.

- No, Aioros. ¡Shura nos invitó a desayunar! – sonrió el pequeño Milo. - ¿Y qué crees? Me dijo que encontró unos escorpiones y que si me portaba bien me los regalaría. – los ojos del bichito brillaron con tanta ilusión que Aioros sólo pudo sonreír ante los exóticos gustos del futuro guardián de la octava casa.

- ¿Quieren acompañarnos? - preguntó Saga. - Estoy seguro no será un problema para Shura. Sé que le encantará verlos. – afirmó mientras veía cómo Milo trataba de quitarle su peluche a Aioria.

- No gracias, Saga. – soltó Aioros con una sonrisa. – Yo ya desayuné y ya le preparé algo a Aioria. Además, planeo pasar todo el día con él.

- Yo quiero ir con ellos, Aioros. – la respuesta del pequeño castaño provocó que ambos Caballeros Dorados voltearan a verlo sorprendidos.

El guardián de Géminis se acercó al pequeño y le revolvió sus despeinados cabellos. – No creo que sea buena idea, enano. Tu hermano ya tiene planes para ustedes. Podemos ir otro día con Shura. – el mayor de los gemelos ya estaba al tanto de la situación de ambos hermanos gracias a Milo que le había contado todo el día anterior. Sabía que tenían asuntos que resolver y el no sería el responsable de retrasar su reconciliación. – Sólo es un desayuno y Milo tiene entrenamiento que realizar así que no tardaremos mucho. – trató de no darle importancia al tema y reconfortar al leoncito.

- ¡Pero Saga! – el bichito gritó espantado mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y le jalaba la camisa al gemelo. – ¡Prometiste que podría jugar con mis nuevos escorpioncitos! – Saga rodó los ojos cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de Milo. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, cuando se trataba de ternura el bichito siempre ganaba.

– De acuerdo, Milo. Jugarás con esas cosas y mañana no quiero peros. Entrenarás todo el día. – al oírlo el bichito saltó de alegría.

- ¡Te prometo que entrenaré muy duro, Saga! – el Santo Dorado cerró los ojos con resignación y enfocó toda su atención a un confundió Aioria. – El punto es que podemos ir al templo de Shura los cuatro en otra ocasión. – sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo por haberle puesto fin al tema.

- Pero Saga yo quiero ir con ustedes. – soltó el leoncito mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- Déjalo, Saga. Sí Aioria quiere ir por mí está bien. – el guardián del tercer templo pudo notar tristeza en la mirada de su amigo. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que esa sonrisa era forzada.

- No te preocupes. Estaré bien. – sonrió de nuevo. – Dense prisa ya saben cómo es Shura cuando se trata de puntualidad. – Saga sabía perfectamente que su amigo sólo pretendía estar bien. Sin más suspiró resignado, tomó de la mano a ambos niños y se dirigió a la salida del templo.

– Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes en donde nos encontrarnos.

– ¡Nos vemos, Aioros! – se despidió un alegre Milo mientras agitaba su manita libre.

Cuando Aioria pensó que su hermano no lo veía volteó de manera triste y apretó más la mano de Saga.

- ¡Saga, hay que apurarnos porque va a llover! – el gemelo alzó su vista al cielo y una pequeña gota cayó en su hermoso rostro. Después observó cómo el castaño se aferraba más a su mano y cómo Milo iba saltando las escaleras con dirección al décimo templo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Aioria? – el pequeño no contestó. Siguió sujetando su mano mientras dejaba que la suave lluvia cayera y mojará poco a poco sus ropas.

- Creo que ya no iré con ustedes, Saga. – el mayor y al escucharlo Milo regresó a su lado.

- ¿Regresarás con Aioros, gato? – preguntó el bichito mientras se quitaba unos mechones mojados de su carita.

- Es que no desayuné mis hot cakes, bicho. Eso es todo. – mintió el cachorro. No tenía hambre, sólo quería regresar con su hermano pero no lo admitiría ante Milo. – Sabes que son mis favoritos. – dijo sonrojado. – Salúdenme a Shura… ¿sí, Saga? – el gemelo sonrió con ternura y se agachó para estar a la altura del futuro león.

- Claro que sí, enano. – le revolvió sus rebeldes cabellos con cariño. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – Aioria asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Milo sólo observaba la escena confundido mientras fruncía el ceño y se rascaba su nariz. Después del abrazo, Aioria sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a descender hacía el noveno templo.

- Yo ya sabía que el gato no podría estar mucho tiempo sin su hermano. – habló Milo mientras veía al castaño perderse de vista.

- Ambos se quieren mucho, bicho. Es algo muy normal. – Saga se rascó su cabellera. – Creo que Aioros lo consiente demasiado. – sonrió mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza. – Bueno no lo culpo, después de todo así es con los hermanos menores.

- ¿Tú quieres mucho a Kanon, Saga? – el griego sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada. A pesar de todas sus deferencias extrañaba y quería a su gemelo. El pequeño Milo no lo dejó contestar sino que suspiró resignado. - ¡Eso no es justo, Saga! – se quejó el escorpión. - ¡Yo también quiero un hermano mayor!

El heleno tomó al pequeño de la mano y se sopló el fleco, la lluvia los seguía mojando y decidió apresurar el paso. – Nunca cambiarás, Milo. Lo miró de reojo y sonrió. - Ya tienes un hermano mayor. – el bichito pareció reflexionar esta última frase y después de rascarse su barbilla exclamó lleno de alegría:

- ¡Tienes razón, Saga! – el gemelo sonrió complacido al creer que Milo pensaba lo que él tenía en mente. - ¡Kanon es mi hermano mayor! O tal vez te refieres a Shura. ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser!

- ¡Milo! ¡Estaba hablando de mí! – exclamó horrorizado después de creer que el pequeño escorpión no lo consideraba su hermano mayor.

El bichito sonrió abiertamente y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a los brazos del gemelo. – No te preocupes, Saga. ¡Tú eres mi consentido! ¡Tú eres mi hermano mayor favorito! – Saga correspondió el gesto y negó suavemente con la cabeza, abrazó con más fuerza a Milo y lo subió a sus hombros.

– Vámonos, enano. Shura debe estar molesto. Llegaremos tarde y empapados. - comenzó a subir los escalones hasta que el pequeño volvió a hablar.

- ¿Crees que Shura me regale muchos escorpiones, Saga? Me ayudarás a cuidarlos, ¿verdad? – preguntó provocando que el gemelo soltara una pequeña risa. – Ya veremos, Milo. De todas formas no creo que tenga muchos. Confórmate con uno o dos.

Milo comenzó a rascarse su barbilla de nuevo. – Espero que sí me de muchos. No quiero que Kanon se ponga celoso cuando nos vea con ellos. Ya sabes qué enojón es a veces.

Saga negó con su cabeza pero no disimuló la sonrisa que salía de su rostro ante las ocurrencias del futuro escorpión.

**Templo de Sagitario**

Cuando Aioria por fin llegó al noveno templo su sorpresa fue el no encontrar a nadie esperándolo. Supuso que su hermano se encontraba molesto con él. No le extrañaba, después de todo no lo había tratado muy bien. Se adentró a la sala donde previamente había estado jugando e ignorando a Aioros. Tomó el peluche que se encontraba abandonado en el piso y lo abrazó fuertemente después de sacudirle el polvo. La lluvia caía violentamente y los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar.

- No creo que quiera volver a hablarme, Nico. – el pequeño acarició suavemente su peluche favorito. – No después de cómo lo trate.

**Habitación de Aioros**

El arquero se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras observaba caer la lluvia. En su mente sólo se encontraba su hermanito. Cerró los ojos con pesadez pero los abrió rápidamente cuando sintió el cosmos de Aioria entrar al templo. Se preguntaba porqué había regresado, quería levantarse y averiguarlo pero decidió no hacerlo.

- Tal vez olvidó algo. – dijo suavemente mientras se soplaba su fleco y colocaba ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su nunca. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Aioros sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Adelante. – el mayor no cambió de posición. Cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente a que le contestaran.

- ¿Aioros? – la infantil voz de Aioria resonó en los oídos del arquero arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba seguro de por qué había regresado pero no le importaba en absoluto. Miró de reojo hacía la ventana y observo cómo la lluvia tomaba más fuerza y cómo los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Sabía perfectamente que a su hermanito le aterraban los truenos pero como digno futuro guardián del quinto templo era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

- Dime, Aioria. – el mayor se incorporó lentamente y observó a su hermanito abrazando al peluche que le había regalado y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojitos turquesas.

- Nico tiene mucho miedo. – soltó el pequeño mientras avanzaba tímidamente hacía la cama de su hermano. - ¿Puede quedarse contigo? – Aioros sólo pudo sonreír. Su pequeño hermano ya no estaba molesto y sólo quería estar con él. Simplemente que no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

- Claro que sí, Aioria. – le respondió el arquero mientras le seguía el juego y hacía espacio en la cama. El menor no esperó más y se colocó rápidamente a lado de su hermano. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un fuerte trueno sonó y provocó que el pequeño Aioria se tapara con las cobijas y abrazara con temor a su hermano. Después de un momento de silencio, Aioros al fin habló:

- Aioria, Nico sabe que siempre voy a estar con él sin importar lo que pase, ¿verdad? – el pequeño castaño asintió lentamente aún bajo las cobijas. – Dile a Nico que es lo más importante en mi vida y que lo amo mucho. – continuó el arquero.

- Nico lo sabe. – contestó Aioria sacando su cabecita oculta. – Él también te ama mucho. – Aioros sonrió con ternura al ver que su hermanito dejaba el peluche a un lado y lo abrazaba. Se quedaron sin decir nada por unos segundos disfrutando su mutua compañía.

- ¿Hermano? – preguntó Aioria.

-¿Si? – Aioros no podía ocultar la alegría en su voz al escuchar como su hermanito le volvía a decir hermano. Nunca pensó que lo extrañaría tanto.

- Lo siento. – soltó Aioria mientras abrazaba más fuerte al arquero. – No debí tratarse así. Es que te extrañaba mucho. – el pequeño comenzó a llorar. – Yo sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

- Lo sé, Aioria. – contestó el mayor mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojitos. - Prometo que intentaré pasar más tiempo contigo. – el arquero acarició suavemente la cabecita de su hermano. – Tal vez pueda hablar con el Patriarca al respecto. – comentó pensativo.

- ¡No, hermano! – gritó Aioria mientras se sentaba en frente del arquero – Te prometo que ya no me enojaré ni nada. Ya eres un Caballero Dorado y tienes muchas responsabilidades. ¡Eres el gran Aioros de Sagitario! – se levantó de un salto de la cama y extendió sus bracitos hacía los lados. El mayor sólo pudo sonreír al saber que su hermanito estaba orgulloso de él. – ¡Kanon tenía razón, Aioros! – el guardián del noveno templo lo miró confundió. – Debo agradecer que aún pases tiempo conmigo. Yo creo que Kanon extraña mucho a Saga por eso me dijo todo eso. – Aioria frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Tú crees, Aioria? – preguntó el mayor. Sabía perfectamente que Saga extrañaba a su hermano menor pero no se lo esperaba de Kanon.

- ¡Claro que sí, hermano! – soltó el leoncito. – Siempre se pone triste cuando habla de él y Saga igual. ¡Pregúntale a Milo! Él siempre me cuenta todo. – sonrió orgulloso.

- ¿Quieres alcanzarlos? – preguntó con una sonrisa. – Estoy seguro de que aún siguen con Shura. – Aioria pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y después mostró una enorme sonrisa.

- Nope. Hoy quiero estar todo el día contigo. Podemos ir otro día, ¿verdad, Nico? – tomó su peluche y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Además… – su semblante alegre cambió a uno muy serio. – …hay relámpagos afuera. Ya soy grande y no tengo miedo pero aún así prefiero quedarme aquí.

El arquero sólo pudo sonreír y se acercó a su hermanito. – No tiene nada de malo tener miedo, hermanito. – el leoncito al oír lo último se separó bruscamente de los brazos de su hermano.

- ¡Claro que no tengo miedo, hermano! Es sólo que no me gusta mojarme. ¡Sabes que ya soy grande! – Aioros negó suevamente la cabeza con una sonrisa. El lograr que Aioria admitiera tener miedo era algo que nunca lograría pero no le importaba. Sabía que a pesar de lo orgulloso y terco que podía llegar a ser, al final se convertiría en un gran caballero dorado y eso lo llenaba de un orgullo inmenso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño abrazó con fuerza a su hermanito y éste comenzó a quejarse aunque con una sonrisa en su carita. - ¡Aioros, ya suéltame! ¡Me haces cosquillas! – soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Aioros le comenzaba a provocar cosquillas en su pancita. Aioria no dejaba de reír y protestar cuando su hermano comenzó a llenarlo de besos en toda su carita. - ¡Hermano, basta! ¡Esas son cosas de niñas! – el arquero no le hizo caso a sus quejas y ambos siguieron con su juego mientras la lluvia caía suavemente. Muy pronto el Templo de Sagitario se vio lleno de las risas y la alegría de ambos hermanos.

No importaba cómo pero Aioros encontraría la forma de pasar más tiempo con su hermanito y atesoraría momentos como éste en su corazón y estaba seguro de que Aioria también.

**Fin**

**Notas:**

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Ni los personajes ni nada T^T

En fin espero que les guste. La verdad Aioria y Aioros me encantan y simplemente quise hacer una historia que contará la relación que tienen entre ellos ^^ y no pude evitar poner al leoncito de peque.

Mmmmm en este fic Aioros aún no es el maestro de Aioria y viven en el templo de Sagitario y el osito de Aioria se llama Nico (no sé por qué pero creo que es buen nombre para un peluche) en fin sólo quería aclararlo por si había alguna confusión xD Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Se me pudieron escapar unos cuantos errores :P

Gracias de antemano por leerlo.

¡Besos y abrazos!

Helena Hibiki


End file.
